


八面玲珑（np）

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, NP - Fandom, Original Work, SM - Fandom, 乱伦 - Fandom, 修罗场 - Fandom, 手铐 - Fandom, 滴蜡 - Fandom, 生子 - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博：@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名np  悖德 慎入截止第9章，剩下的章节在po18更新，账号请看微博置顶。
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

外头正淅淅沥沥下着雨，厨房里排骨炖了一半，氤氲的香气传到客厅来。  
我靠着沙发看书，百无聊赖等着排骨熟透，直到骨头都炖酥才好。刚看完手头这一页，手机铃便响起来，是小轩打来的电话。

“姑姑，”小轩在那头说话，声音有着这个年纪的男孩特有的沙哑。那头听着雨势似乎更大些。“姑姑，你来接我行么。”

我开车到哥的小区门口，小轩拎着个双肩包，另一只手上抱着篮球，眉目清朗挺拔着小腿，足像棵小白杨。正念高中的男孩，身高总是跟笋似的往上窜。

夏天的雨总是一阵一阵，因此这时已经停了，天际竟隐隐挂出一道彩虹来。

“姑姑。”他将背包与篮球扔到后座，熟门熟路打开副驾的车门，拉好安全带便低头摁游戏机，闷闷道：“我想吃排骨。”  
我“嗯”了一声发动车子：“家里正炖着呢，你这是闻着香味来的？”  
他头也没抬，不耐烦道：“我爸妈又吵架，烦。”

前头是红灯，我将车子排在一队蜗牛似的轿车里，稍微降了降车窗，本想嗅嗅雨后清新的空气，却闻了满腔的汽车尾气味。  
“姑姑，你又吸烟！”他不知什么时候打开小抽屉，将我藏在纸巾盒下头细长的女士烟揪出来：“这是第几次了？”  
我笑着腾出一只手来揉他的头：“才多大，就想着来管教姑姑了，嗯？”  
他拨开我的手，叛逆期的孩子总是一身冲劲：“你上次说过的，你说过要戒烟。”  
“嗯……”上次什么时候说过来着？

不过戒烟这回事儿确实有。

我现在固定的伴侣——为什么叫伴侣，因为两人还没到情侣的程度——是个有点洁癖的男人。  
他是难得的优质床/伴，不吸烟不喝酒，总是把衬衣西装穿得挺括，年纪轻轻便在这寸土寸金的城市打拼出了一片规模不小的企业。  
至于企业具体什么规模么，我也说不清，我们搞艺术的不懂这个。  
我是在朋友聚会上认识的他，颇为冷淡的一个人，跟东道主（一个玩得很开的富二代）关系似乎很是熟稔。  
我一眼相中他，却在他拒绝了几个女人之后打了退堂鼓——那些女人模样气质可都是出挑得很。  
也许是同/性/恋，我心想。  
这个城市灯红酒绿，奢靡，冷漠，但也足够包容，因此容得下各类各色的人。

我当时是因为什么来着，大约是灵感枯竭，因此拼命喝酒。  
喝到最后不省人事，迷迷糊糊瞥见朋友也已经醉着倒在我膝盖上。  
后来我不得不摸着墙走到卫生间去吐，吐了几回终于挽回些神志，颤着手从包里拿出漱口水，我与镜子里面色酡红的女人对视。

这是我。

我知道我是个姿色不错的女人，也借此有意无意地寻求过许多便利。  
女人么，既然生来就比男人体弱，那么就得寻求自己得力的武器不是么。

我将自己收拾干净，妆大约已经花了，因此干脆卸了妆，卸妆湿巾擦出蓝的紫的鲜红的，又揉成一团扔在垃圾桶里。

喝高了，所以走路也有些发飘，走过拐角时鞋跟一崴，踉跄着撞到墙上，又狼狈地撞到一个男人的身上。  
男人十分绅士地扶住我，却刻意地保持着距离。  
我仰头朝他看去，真是缘分，竟是先前的那位男性同志。

我也懂，这类人里有部分是不怎么喜欢女人的，因此我努力推开他稳住身形，大着舌头说谢谢。

“一个人能走么。”他突然开口问。  
兴许是酒精的原因，我的腿因为这声音该死地软了一下。  
太性感了，这男人的声音。  
可惜了，便宜了男同胞。我当时这么想。

后来具体发生了什么，我记不太清，总之第二天两个人在同一张床上醒来，我已经几乎没有力气。  
他抱着我去浴室洗澡，末了问一句：“需要床/伴么。”

成年人么……自然有成年人的规矩。

更何况两个臭味相投的成年人。

他与我很快约法三章，不深交不纠缠不干涉彼此私生活。  
你情我愿，十分爽快。

之后很快发现这男人臭毛病很多。  
比如洁癖，比如严苛的时间观念，以及过于理性的思维。  
这是个非常矛盾的男人。  
他整个人，从容貌到思维，就像被刀刻出来的一般，上帝一定爱极了他，因此一丝一毫也不肯偏刀。  
可他纵/欲的时候却与理性丝毫不沾边。  
“兽欲”二字，用在他身上真是再合适不过。

“姑姑，绿灯了。”小轩晃了晃我的胳膊：“怎么又走神。”

我咳了一声，在亲侄子眼皮底下想这些有的没的，真是着实有些为老不尊。于是板起脸来，端庄道：“大人自然有大人的烦恼，你小孩子不会懂得。”  
“我不小了，十八岁已经成年了。”小轩颇为抗议，伸出小麦色的小臂：“小孩子有这么帅的肌肉吗？”  
“好好准备你的高考去。”我打着方向盘，车子往家里飞驰而去。

进了屋门，满屋子都是香糯的排骨味，小轩踢掉鞋子就往厨房跑，几秒钟之后却肃着脸出来，压低声音说：“姑姑，我听到你卧室里有动静，有贼。”  
我将他的鞋拎起来放到玄关的鞋柜，打开鞋柜门，心里立即警铃大作。

一双男人的皮鞋端端正正放在鞋柜里。  
而且这双鞋太熟悉了，它曾无数次出现在玄关的鞋柜里，某次还经由我的手运回意大利去做保养。

这是李俊——就是我那优质床/伴——的鞋。

“姑姑。”小轩推着我走到门边，手里的手机通话界面已经摁了两个“1”：“我们先出去，下楼。我立刻报警。”  
“不是，小轩……”我摁住他的手，想着怎么跟他解释：“这……这不是贼。”  
小轩疑惑地放下手机，我拉着他走到客厅，想着怎么跟他解释我们的关系：“这是……我的一个朋友，他跟我说过，要来这里住几天……”

卧室门咔嗒一响，李俊穿着浴袍，面无表情朝这边看过来。  
发梢还滴着水。

小轩看看他又看看我，眼睛里说不出是什么意味：“男朋友？”

李俊那张面瘫脸一向没什么表情，他黑沉沉的眸子朝我看过来：“只是朋友。”


	2. 八面玲珑（二）

这叫什么事……  
我咳一声，将李俊推回卧室，扭头对小轩道：“我与他说点事，你先去吃排骨。”

说完也进了卧室，把屋门咔嚓锁死。

“怎么回事？”我质问坐在床边悠闲拿毛巾擦头发的男人。  
“什么怎么回事。”  
我吞下一口气，拿出手机耐心将微信聊天框调出来，举着手机屏幕贴在他面前：“ ‘巴黎会议，一周后回。’ 这是你说的吧，李先生？”  
李俊瞥了一眼，好整以暇点点头：“行程有变。不过，”他往房门方向瞥了一眼：“我可没有三人行的癖好。”  
我颤颤指着房门：“那是我亲侄子！我能干出那畜生事来？”  
李俊挑挑眉没说话，指了指放在梳妆台的盒子：“给你带了点土特产。”

我没空管什么土特产，自住的小房子并不大，三室一厅，其中一间还改成了工作室。因此眼下只剩一间主卧一间客房。

在小轩眼皮子底下，自然没有“朋友”跟主人住一间屋子的道理。  
可这么大个侄子跟姑姑住一间，哪里说得过去。

“你这，”我替他将公文包和衣服拿过来：“今天不行——不对，这几天都不行。小轩快高考了压力大，跟他爸妈关系又不……”  
我后半截话咽在喉咙里，因为他突然站起身来。  
他总是冷着脸，一旦真带点什么情绪就跟个阎王似的。此刻高大的身影欺压过来，十分令人心悸（双重意义）。  
不过此刻他却没什么怒气，只是凑近我跟前，微微眯眼道：“又吸烟。”

妈的，干点坏事被两次抓了现行。

我伸出右手食指：“就一根，真的。这一个月就抽了一根。”

他难得带了点笑，伸出手挠挠我下巴：“有进步。”

我后知后觉才发现话题被这男人带偏了，将公文包和衣服塞进他怀里：“别转移话题。真的，今天真不——”  
“你刚才跟你那侄子怎么说的。”他边说边解了浴袍，露出雕塑般的身材，冷白而有美感的肌理在灯光下泛出大理石般的柔腻色泽。  
接着熟门熟路打开衣柜找衣服——我的衣柜几乎分他了一半，里头全是他的备用衣物。

我的魂儿全让美色，不是，让这伤风败俗的男人勾了，半晌才回过神来：“啊？说什么？”

李俊要笑不笑地、慢条斯理地挑出一件居家卫衣，慢慢套上，才施恩似的说道：“你刚才给我安排了个身份，还记不记得？我现在是你朋友，要在你家里待上几天。”

张陈，惨。自己搬起石头砸脚，惨。

我张了张嘴，对啊，这话可不就是我自己说的。

我“啧”了一声：“这地方又不大，怎么够咱们仨住。”  
李俊提醒道：“不还有个沙发么。年轻人身体好，住住沙发不碍事的。”  
我瞪他一眼：“不可能！快高考的孩子都是祖宗，怎么可能睡沙发。”叹口气道：“行了，今晚你睡这儿，我睡沙发得了。你先把衣服穿好，我去收拾收拾客房……”  
说着转身准备出去，冷不防被身后的男人一拉，身子往后倒去。

撞进了他的怀里。

“又发什么神经？”我推推他：“别闹，小轩还在外……”  
“不看看我给你买的礼物？”他的声音在我耳边吹，簌簌的气息舔舐着耳廓。  
我十分没出息地腿又一软。  
他扶了我一把，半搂半推将我带到梳妆台前，双手摁在台面上。由此一来，我整个人都箍在他怀里头。

“打开看看？”

我瞥了一眼珠光宝气的硕大的包装盒：“就这？”  
我对珠宝之类并不感兴趣。

他也没说话，只带着我的手慢慢拉开缎带。盒子四周的立面像花瓣一样散开，里头的防震泡沫也滑出来，露出一个真空玻璃箱。  
里头端端正正摆着一个婴儿头骨。

我的心砰地跳了一下。

“这是……”

“汤恩的头骨。”他将下巴搁在我肩膀上，似乎有些疲惫：“上回你跟那画商吵架，是不是因为这个？他那个确实不是真迹。真正的汤恩头骨在一位法国商人的地下室里躺了三百多年，这回拍卖会可巧叫我碰上了，便叫助理拍下来。”

“你太帅了李俊！！！”我回身抱住他，兴奋道：“下回再见着那老狐狸，我非要……”  
剩下的话淹没在唇齿交缠里，他耐心地吻下来。

而且起反应了。

我一个激灵推开他：“现在绝对不行。”又纳闷道：“不过你一个药贩子——”  
李俊提醒道：“药械。”  
“药械贩子——怎么会去古董的拍卖会？”  
“赶巧了。”  
他叹口气揉揉额头，重新坐回床上：“倒时差，我先睡会儿。晚上我睡沙发，你先去照顾——外头那个。”  
我美滋滋将汤恩捧起来，待会儿得把这宝贝好好放进工作室。  
“成成成，好好睡吧您。”我飞了个吻，将房门轻轻关好。

我将汤恩在工作室安置好，又将客房打扫了打扫。回到客厅，小轩仍在沙发上低头打游戏。  
我也有些累，摔进沙发里暂做休息。

“排骨吃了没？”  
“吃了。”  
“碗呢？”  
“洗好了。”

我点点头，又戳戳他的脑袋：“天天就知道看手机，小心近视眼。”  
他无奈地抬起头来，顿了顿。

“姑姑。”  
“什么？”

他向我靠过来，像小狼崽子发现什么新鲜玩意似的：“姑姑，你的口红为什么花了。”


	3. 八面玲珑（三）

我心里一跳，这口红是怎么花的呢。

刚才那心悸而温热的触感又涌上来，我拿手冰了冰脸：“卸妆没卸好——你怎么还不去写作业？”  
“急什么，后天才返校。”小轩又低下头去，想到了什么，又抬起头来——不仅抬起头来，还站起来了：“那人怎么还在你屋里？”

我心虚瞟了瞟屋门：“人、人家是客人，客人总得睡最舒服的床……”  
小轩声调更高了：“他还睡在你床上？！”

我伸出食指“嘘”了一声：“正倒时差呢。”  
想了想又说：“他……他一个人怪可怜的，来见网友让人给仙人跳了，这边除了我谁都不认识，身上又没钱……”  
小轩皱眉道：“这么惨？”  
“可不是。”我痛心地点点头：“行了，别光顾着玩，客房还是老样子，刚才给你收拾了收拾，去屋里看书去。”  
小轩拎起书包，却又问道：“他睡主卧，我睡客房，那你呢？”  
“诶呀你别管了，晚上的事儿晚上再说。”

没收了小轩的游戏机，我瘫回沙发打算继续看书，冷不防手机铃响起来了。

看了一眼来电，我叹口气。  
是嫂嫂的。

“阿陈，小轩是不是去你那儿了？”嫂嫂的声音颤颤，我摁着太阳穴答道：“在呢，您甭担心，我让他回屋复习去了。”  
“在就好，在就好。”那头顿了顿，果然又带着哭腔说：“阿陈，你劝劝你哥，哪里有成天在外头不回家的？工作忙，再忙也不能整月地不着家呀。这个月要不是小轩放假，他一准也不回家……小轩脾气又跟他一个模子刻出来的…两个人冷言冷语的。我不过劝了几句，你哥就又拉着脸不说话……小轩一摔门就出去了……”

我无语看着天花板，这些年整天给这个家料理破事儿了。

哥不是那种在外头浪荡的人，他工作是真的忙。今天飞德国，后头飞日本，一年到头跟我也见不着几次。  
嫂嫂呢，跟哥是大学恋爱。  
富家女么，又用不着上班，因此安心在家相夫教子……自然就免不了疑神疑鬼的。

——当然，这事儿我自然心里偏向哥，毕竟是亲人么。  
可换位思考，如果我是嫂嫂，自己的男人整月不着家——

仔细想了想，李俊也差不多一个德性。  
不过我倒是没什么感觉。  
又一想，没感觉也正常。

我跟李俊只是互相满足的工具，而人家是夫妻。

夫妻啊……

我默了默，对那头宽慰道：“嫂嫂，您别急。我哥那性格您也知道……他干什么事儿不是全神贯注的？这些天政策风口动了嘛，他不得不中美两头跑——您不说当年就喜欢他这副学霸的冷酷劲儿嘛。等过阵子不忙了，您再好好跟他说。”

嫂嫂在那头应着，又说：“你还是给他打个电话，他刚才又接电话就走了。唉、阿陈啊，你哥现在只肯听听你的话。”

我心里听着这话觉着挺怪，我哥在世界上就这么一个血浓于水的亲人了，他不听我的听谁的？

挂了电话，我叹口气，又拨通那个无比熟悉的号码。

那头很快被接起，是秘书生硬的中文：“张小姐，张总正在开会，待会儿给您打回去好么？”  
我忙道：“不用，不是什么要紧的事儿。”  
那头客气地道了再见，我想来想去觉得不大好。

于是去客房，小轩扭头看我：“姑姑，有事？”

我肃着脸坐在他床边：“是不是又跟你爸吵架了？”  
他将头拧过去不再看我：“啧，我妈又给你打电话？”  
“嘿！你还反问我？”我抱着胳膊伸腿踹了踹他屁股底下的椅子：“那是你爸！回回见着你们，父子俩都跟见着仇人似的。你就不能有一次服回软儿？”  
“我跟他服软？”小轩听了这话直冷笑，连身子带椅子转过来，那模样真是跟哥一个模子刻出来的：“他眼里有过我这个儿子？当爸不像当爸的，当妈不像当妈的，我们这个家，真是——”  
顿了顿，他泄劲似的瘫在靠背上，忽然一笑：“还是姑姑好，姑姑这里是最舒服的。”  
“少来这一套。”我瞪他：“现在快高考了我不多说你，高考完咱们再算账。”

说着起身往外走，这时候哥的电话打过来了。

于是我不得不停下摁接通键，将手机刚贴在耳边“喂”了一声，身后突然一紧。  
小轩闷闷地从后面拥住我，手臂小心翼翼地搭在我的腰上。

“姑姑……”他的声音竟带了点小时候的软糯，却仍是有些沙哑，低低地带着热气在耳边绕：“你别接他的电话。”

“阿陈，怎么了？”哥的声音很低，似乎有些疲惫。  
“怎么不说话？”

“我——”  
腰间的手紧了紧，我的手反向后推，边说道：“刚才嫂嫂来电话，说你又急匆匆走了……我……”  
我一时想不出个理由，那头便轻轻笑起来：“想我了？”

“当然想。”我对答如流，小轩不知发什么神经，突然掐了我的腰一把。  
条件反射地闷哼一声，那头顿了顿，又问道：“在忙？”

“不是，没有。”我喘口气，索性也不拐弯抹角，直截了当地说：“刚才嫂嫂的电话打来了，哥你……你没事儿了就多回家里看看，毕竟——”  
“这不是你该操心的事。”那头声调又降下去，似乎同身边人用英语应付了几句，航班延迟什么的，听不太清。  
过了会儿，声音又清晰起来：“也有阵子没见了。下个月我去你那里看看。”  
说完还不待我回答就断了线。

看来真是挺忙的。

我回身捶小轩：“张宇轩！敢掐姑姑了你，作死呢？！”  
小轩笑着举起双臂做投降状，往后退道：“谁叫姑姑不听话。”  
“我什么时候要听你的话了？”我指了指桌上：“赶紧看书，再没大没小的我揍你了啊。”

————————

在客厅里看书直到黄昏，天色渐渐暗下来。

我简单做了点晚餐，三个人尴尬而诡异地围在桌边吃了饭，之后小轩回了客房，我回了主卧。  
李俊可怜兮兮躺在客厅沙发上。

这个可怜兮兮的形象持续到夜里十二点半。

我正睡得迷迷糊糊，突然感到身侧有人在动。  
心里咯噔一声，猛然清醒了。我没有锁卧室门的习惯。  
当时还在犯迷怔，早已忘了家里还有两个男人，是出不了什么乱子的。

可还是条件反射地想尖叫。

身侧的人轻车熟路摸过来捂住我的嘴，温热而熟悉的气息拂在脸上：“是我。”

“你怎么进来了？”我见是他，便放心地重新躺下去：“沙发睡得不舒服？那咱们换换。”  
“换什么……”他的声音越来越低，头埋进我的脖颈里：“我来这里是为了什么。”

“不行，小轩——”  
“你那侄子屋里熄灯半小时我才过来的。”他的声音偏冷，手却在身上四处点火：“现在真不需要我，嗯？”

我被他引得困意都没了，往他肩上泄愤咬一口：“明天有黑眼圈就是你害的。”  
他俯下身来笑：“明天身上多点‘伤’也是我害的。”

先前说过，李俊这男人……  
在这种时候真的是兽/欲上身。

因此凌晨才疲惫睡去。

次日一早，卧室门被敲得咚咚响：“姑姑，你怎么还没起？怎么把门锁了？”

我费力地睁开眼刚要起身开门，李俊闭着眼将我摁回去：“再睡会儿，别管他。”

“姑姑？”  
外头顿了顿，声音明显冷下来：“那位‘朋友’，不会就在你床上吧，姑姑。”


	4. 八面玲珑（四）

李俊无奈地睁开眼，裹上睡袍就打算去开门。  
我拉住他惊恐道：“疯了你？”

他瞥我一眼：“这有什么，我们又不是偷/情。”

“你不懂。”我将他连推带搡拽到阳台上，压着嗓子说：“我得在小辈面前树立个威严的形象，大早上就这么——这么不检点，算什么事？”  
他没什么表情瞧了我一眼：“哦，不检点？”

我挥挥拳头威胁他：“别出声儿啊，待会儿再出来。”

说完顺顺头发准备去开门。

李俊却皱着眉头将我拉回来：“就穿成这样？”

我低头一看，刚才也是匆忙裹了睡袍，只不过昨晚胡闹过头，腰带不知道被扔到哪里去。  
因此现在只拿手拢着前襟。

“一家人，不碍事。”

李俊却不听这一套，一只手将我摁回床边扯睡袍，一只手勾开床头抽屉拿内衣，又将柜子里居家卫衣翻出来。  
几秒钟的事，他拍拍穿戴整齐的我：“去吧。”

自己拿着手机到阳台去回邮件。

我打开门，小轩正满脸不耐烦地抱着胳膊：“姑姑，好慢。”

“女的起床慢点怎么了？”我靠在门边也抱起胳膊：“冰箱里有吃的，非得我给你做？”  
小轩挑眉道：“今早上饭是我做的——慢着，”他越过我往屋里看：“那男的是不是在你屋里？”  
我心虚地往里头瞟一眼，好在李俊立在阳台边上，窗子还拉着窗帘。

于是理直气壮地：“瞎想什么？他有晨跑的习惯，这会儿正外头运动呢。”

小轩点点头，说：“那咱们先——”说着眯了眯眼，指了指我的侧颈：“这是什么？”  
“什么？”我一愣。

小轩笑了一声：“可别说是蚊子咬的啊，姑姑。蚊子多冤。”说着推开我就往卧室里走。

“你站住——”

现在的孩子发育怎么这么好，腰细腿长地，我一时竟跟不上他的步子：“反了你了张宇轩？！”  
半大小子却正处于毛躁的年纪，近乎暴躁地逐一拉开衣柜门，最后停下步子，往阳台看去。

我一捂眼睛，得了，这回彻底为老不尊了。

以为会像演电影似的，搜索的人在最后关头收回脚步吗？

没有。

小轩一步一步走过去，刷地扯开窗帘，李俊背对着屋里正在打电话。

阳台玻璃隔音很好，因此他听不到屋里的动静。

小轩不顾我的劝阻拉开阳台隔门，早上风有点凉，我不禁打了个哆嗦。

“……Oui, j'attends avec impatience notre prochaine coopération...”李俊听到动静侧头看了看，声调半点没变，很快与电话那头结束了对话。

小轩倒仿佛一下子平静下来，他盯着李俊，直到他结束通话，将视线转移到我这里来。

“你们在一起了？”小轩的语气十分客气。

我是看着他长大的，小时候奶声奶气，长大后吊儿郎当的，除了偶尔的撒娇，几乎没见过这孩子正经的时候。

因此这个样子的小轩，对我而言十分陌生。

李俊迈了两步走到我身边，一只手自然地环住我的腰：“刚确定关系。”  
说完垂头看我，商量道：“过两天佛罗伦萨有个展，感兴趣么？感兴趣我叫人去安排……”

我推了推他，现在是什么情况还有心思说这个？

小轩立在原地，拳头握了握又松开，扭头回到客房就叮叮咣咣收拾行李。

我推开李俊追进去，虽说我这姑姑确实作风不太好，可犯得着闹这么大的气？  
“你这是做什么？”

小轩头也不抬，将桌上的试卷课本塞回书包，然后拉上拉链往肩上一搭：“让开。”

“你闹什么气？”我脾气也上来了，高考生是祖宗，可也不能太惯着了。  
小轩抿抿唇，握着我的肩将我推开：“我去同学家住几天，免得打扰你们。”  
“你这突然上人家去，跟人家长打招呼了吗？”我试图拉住他：“再说现在的孩子都忙着备考呢，谁有功夫——”

“你烦不烦。”他侧了侧头，语调沉沉甩下这么一句，眼神里竟带了些厌恶。

是的……我没看错，是厌恶。  
这几乎是我带大的孩子，他的一颦一笑我都熟悉得很，因此我清楚地知道，这是厌恶。  
他在厌恶什么？  
我心底有点发寒。  
天底下的家长哪怕是亲近些的长辈几乎都是这样的心思——盼着孩子长进，因此不得不操心这操心那。  
最怕的就是孩子烦。

因此我一下子钉在原地，不知道该说什么话。

小轩似乎也后悔自己失言，动了动唇，最终还是什么都没说，拉开门走了。

我往窗外看，外面还下着雨，他没拿伞。

身后一沉，李俊从后面抱住我，问道：“哭了？”  
“没有。”我没动，他将我的身子转过去面对着他，盯着我看了两秒。

“所以去佛罗伦萨玩两天么？现在正好是淡季。”他将手机屏幕举到我面前：“詹姆斯的讲座，千载难寻。”

就两天。我又看看窗外的雨。

最近连夜失眠，确实该散散心。

“去。”

晚上收拾客房的时候，发现小轩的手机居然没带。  
真稀奇……现在的年轻人还有离得开手机的？

我发誓，我对他人的隐私没有任何觊觎之心，无意间摁开屏幕纯属手滑。

小轩的手机从不设密码，因此打开直接就是消息聊天框。  
这个头像我熟悉得很，是哥的。

父子俩几乎没什么语言交流，全是转账和收账记录。  
最新的两条已读消息——当然，在此之前是未读的——清清楚楚显示在屏幕上：

“别打扰你姑姑。”  
“滚回家去。”


	5. 八面玲珑（五）

如果我当时再多想一步——

比如，哥没与嫂嫂联系，小轩也自然不肯与哥通话。  
那么他是如何知道小轩在哪里的。

或者，他是如何能够精确地在那个时机，让小轩不要“打扰”我的。

如果那时能对最亲近之人多一点戒备，或许以后的局面不会失控至此——不过，这都是后话。

几天后，我到佛罗伦萨散心。

李俊也到这里谈工作。尽管我们同一航班，出机场之后就分道扬镳。

这也是我与他关系的常态。

毕竟两个人在彼此心中的位置心知肚明——都只是泄欲的工具罢了。  
因此除却偶尔为对方提供便利——比如他拍下来的头骨以及这次顺路的航班；比如某次我替他攒了个局，为了接近某位圈内人士。

其它的，私人领域的事情，一概不过问。

扯远了，再说眼前的事。

我的住处就在阿尔诺河边上，晚上风带着水气吹进来，十分凉爽。  
我开窗裹着披肩看外头，粼粼的水，喧闹的人群，有几对情侣抱在河边接吻。

也不一定是情侣。  
我这样自嘲地想着，手机收到詹姆斯先生讲座的预定通知。

詹姆斯是圈内有名的鉴赏师。  
确切地说，是顶尖的。  
业内人士对此人的评价十分有趣，一类人将他尊为大师，只要是詹姆斯的意见，这类人必定将其奉为圭臬；另一类人则认为詹姆斯的所作所为是对纯粹艺术的玷污——因为他同时还是个画商。

我倒并不喜欢或者讨厌他的商业运作，只是这位先生的鉴赏能力实在惊人，不得不令人佩服。  
而詹姆斯并不曾开设任何讲座，带出来的几位学生却是个顶个的精英。

“不过这回，听说是收了个最得意的关门弟子，所以竟然开设了讲座，为的是给这位学生铺陈人脉。”爵薇在电话那头滔滔不绝：“听说还是个黄种人——嘿，你说这得多大本事，能让老爷子这么下功夫。”

我吸了口烟，又缓缓吐出来，薄烟氤氲散在潮湿的空气里。

“詹姆斯的亲学生还用铺人脉么？”

“嗨……就这么说呗。老爷子哪里用得着刻意拉拢人脉，那人脉都是上赶着的。无非是想让圈内混的瞧瞧，他是多么器重这位学生。”爵薇开心地拍起肚皮：“了不起，黄种人！现在就站在界内天花板上，将来得牛到什么程度啊。”

我点点头，寒暄几句挂了电话接着看夜景。

当晚昏沉地睡了，第二天却不得不挂着遮瑕也遮不住的黑眼圈去听讲座。

“讲座”只是个噱头，倒不如说是个酒会。

来这里的一半是奔着詹姆斯的名气而来，另一半是想知道这位詹姆斯的学生到底是何方神圣。  
讲座只草草进行两个小时，詹姆斯明显年老体衰，但声音洪亮不减，吐字依然清晰。  
简单分析了潮流趋势，他挥一挥手，主持人会意，礼貌地对众人说道：“詹姆斯老师为大家准备了一些酒作为谢礼，感兴趣的艺术家们请移步至酒店五楼大厅，希望各位可以借此机会深入交流。”

詹姆斯身后立着的一位身材挺拔的亚洲年轻人来为他推轮椅。

边上一位法音浓重的先生问他的同伴：“这就是那位学生。是日本人？韩国人？”  
他的同伴回答：“是中国人。”  
“哦！又是中国人。”法国先生似乎不太喜欢中国人：“商业、艺术，这帮中国人到处都是！我们的东西迟早会被他们抢光！”

我仍坐在位置上不作声，刚才落座时与一位日本朋友通话，因此这位先生大约是将我当作了日本人，讲话才如此毫无顾忌。

果然，他转头看向我，用生硬的英语问道：“女士，日本人是如何看待中国人的？”

我笑了笑，用法语回道：“这个问题很难回答，因为我是中国人。”

————————

在酒会上立了一会儿，实在是待不下去。

本来是想瞧瞧那位神奇学生，结果詹姆斯周围几乎被围得水泄不通，我又懒得应付不断来试图深入交流的人。

于是去廊道顶端的阳台放风。  
我不太适应这种场合，一边感叹着来这个讲座真是失策，一边打算待会儿趁众人不注意时跑路。

我习惯性地去摸手包里的香烟，拿出火机刚准备点燃，阳台的玻璃门被推开。  
我叼着烟回头，一个东方面孔的年轻男人男人走了进来。

竟是詹姆斯的那位学生。

虽然刚才没看清脸，但同样的身形我不会认错。

这好歹算是个正规场合，人家又是半个东道主，相当于上课开小差被老师抓了个正着。

我咳一声，将烟折在手心里，寒暄道：“您好？”

这位詹姆斯的年轻学生含笑打量我两眼，用流利的中文问道：“张老师，您不记得我了？”

我愣了愣，再次认真看向他的脸。  
十分俊秀的一个男人，与李俊不同，这位的长相更加具有亲和力，你很难想象这张脸生起气来是什么样。  
而我却从脑海深处找到这张脸红着眼圈，隐怒的样子。

这是……  
这个人我的确认识。

“薛让。”他伸出手来，笑道：“张老师贵人多忘事，这么些年没联系，认不得也不奇怪。”

我这才猛地记起来：“不……我记得你。”  
我与他握手，他的手比那时更温暖更修长，再也不是少年冰凉的、病态的瘦弱手掌了。

“好歹是我教过的学生，没想到竟然这样出息了。”

礼节性握了两秒，两人都收回手。  
他将一只手插进裤兜，于是气氛变得和气一些，两个人仿佛十分熟稔。

“这算什么出息。”他竟也从西装内兜里掏出薄薄的烟盒来，指指我的：“老师不用拘谨——借个火方便么？”

我见东道主都这样了，便也不藏着掖着，拿出火机习惯性试了试火。  
他竟就这样低头靠过来，借着我的手点了烟。

我有些讶异地看向他，他在薄烟缭绕中直起身，与我对视一瞬。

这个人气质实在变了太多。

薛让算是我的学生。

为什么说“算是”，因为我没有正经当过老师，当时不过是个助教。

这一说，就是六七年前的事儿了。

当时我还上大学，哥的事业已经大有起色，可我不想给他增添额外的负累，因此物色了一个薪水更高的兼职。  
是在学校附近的画室里当助教，工资日结，每周六日去就行。  
对于一个学生来说，薪水在当时还是比较可观的。

画室人不多，年纪也都不大。  
最小的八九岁，最大的也不过十八九岁。

这种快速培训班遍地开花，学费却是不菲，因此大多数都是家里有闲钱的孩子来这里“培养”。

薛让就是当时的学生之一。

我对他印象深起来，是在某次事件之后。  
在此之前，他与其他学生一样在我脑海里平淡得很。

忘了是几月份的时候，主讲的老师突然问我：“最近是不是有几个学生缺勤的，记着几周都没来了。”  
我一边翻着花名册一边说是，念了几个人名，其中就有薛让。

主讲老师皱皱眉：“你跟他们家长联系联系，交了钱不上课算怎么回事儿？长期这样下去，我也是要扣工资的。”

于是我挨个儿给这几位家长打过去，有的去国外玩了，有的说学习紧跟不上，学费也不用退了……总之各有理由，听得主讲老师眉头直皱。

我说到最后，补了句：“还有薛让，这孩子家长的电话一直打不通。”

“打不通？”老师愣了愣，随后摆摆手：“打不通就打不通。上回有个家长也是这样，后来还跟我们闹，说耽误人家谈生意——你不用管了，回头我跟组长说一声。”

这件事，本该就这么不了了之。

直到我被朋友拉去ktv。

Ktv这种地方，直到现在我也不常去，而那次唯一一次，大概就是冥冥中为了碰见薛让。

是朋友与隔壁学校的联谊，还叫了几位社会人士，因此十分热闹。

当时光线昏暗，我坐在沙发最边上，因此能清楚地瞧见服务生半跪着倒酒。

其中一位十分面熟。

音乐声很大，我拍拍他的肩，他转过身略微仰头看我，待看清后脸色立刻白了：“张……张老师？”

他那时还很乖，都不知道逃跑。

我拉着他走到楼梯间，这里大概很少有人来。

“怎么回事？”我问他。  
虽说印象不深，可他也绝对是家里不缺钱的孩子，怎么能跑出来跪着给人倒酒？

他咬了咬唇，不肯说话。

“国家规定不得雇佣童工——这里知道你未成年的事儿吗？”

“张老师……”他眼眶红了：“这里…我们都这样，只要上头不知道就行。求您出去别告诉别人……”

“那你是怎么回事？”我突然意识到自己问得太急了，于是缓下语气，问道：“是不是家里人出了事？呃……家里有人生病了？”

他的手逐渐握成拳头，最后连肩膀都在颤抖：“都死了。”

“什么？”

“我爸，说是受贿，被关起来了。我妈跳楼了。两边的老人本来就不在，亲戚们都避着。”他抬起头看着我，声音颤抖，但是说得十分清晰：“然后，他们说我爸在监狱里自杀了。”

我着实惊了一会儿。

只是花名册上的一个名字，我没想到……没想到会是这样。

他的手依旧握得很紧。

那时其实是冬天，楼道里很冷，他穿着服务生的衬衫马甲，身子十分单薄。

这让我想起我和哥的小时候。

鼻子一酸，我去握他的手。  
又冷，又瘦，骨节扎人。

“你……你这样下去不是办法。”我说：“你还想不想继续学画画？还有上学的钱，我都可以帮你——”

“张老师。”他那时才十五岁，身高与我持平，因此正巧与我平视。  
这样年纪的一个孩子，他的眼神含着隐怒。  
“不要可怜我。”

“我没在可怜你。你画画很好，我希望你能继续做你想做的事。”我不知这样说他能不能听懂：“家人去世了，可我们还在活着呢。爸爸妈妈难道就想看到你——你跪着给人倒酒么。”

他没说话，只试图挣脱我的手。

当时还说了些什么，我已经记不清了。  
总之很混乱，这个孩子与我的经历太相似，共情到一定程度，说的话就再也不受自己控制了。

只记得他最后颤颤抱住我，清瘦的孩子在我怀里发抖。

“张老师？”

我回过神，眼前的薛让侧过脸，沉沉吐出一口薄烟：“没想到在这里能碰到张老师。”  
“过来几天散散心。”我答道，也给自己点了烟。

薛让的声音偏柔，他问：“张老师这些年过得怎么样？”  
“很平静。”这是实话，比年轻时候平静得多，我十分喜欢。

“看来你发展得很不错，竟然成了詹姆斯先生的得意门生。”

他笑笑，将烟头摁在装饰盆栽里，回道：“这得谢谢老师，当初要不是张老师将我拉回正轨，我还不知道是个什么样子。”  
说完看向我：“不过现在，张老师看我估计也挺失望。听说您一直与那帮人关系不错，我们这些身上沾铜臭味儿的，恐怕得让张老师讨厌。”

“没有没有。”我心道这是什么话：“我十分尊敬詹姆斯先生。”

“嗯哼。”他笑了一声，抬手看看腕表：“时间不早，得回去了。晚上张老师有没有空赏个脸？”

我皱了皱眉，人多的场合真的应付不了。

我说：“算了吧，这些人我都不太……”

“只有我和张老师两个人。”他笑着截住我的话。


	6. 八面玲珑（六）

多年不见的学生邀请我共进晚餐。

师生相聚本该是其乐融融，可真坐在桌上却总觉着尴尬。

薛让现在周身全是柔和的气质，少年时那点清冷中的棱角被磨钝了，磨平了。

可尽管他一直看似温和地微笑着，却叫人亲近不起来。

并且，本以为只是普通吃个饭，因此在住处略作休息后，只穿了普通的休闲衬衫出门。  
可谁知他驾车出来，一路开了足足两个小时，最终在一家餐厅门口停了车。

这家餐厅，不像是师生闲聊的地儿啊。

“……”我默了两秒，对他说：“我以为只是普通地吃个家常饭。”  
“这是什么话。”薛让又笑了，他倾过身替我解开安全带，说：“在哪里吃饭不是吃。还是说——”  
他笑笑看着我：“还是说张老师跟我吃饭就不自在了？”

听听这话。

这么多年，真是活成人精了。

我笑了笑，便也不再拘谨，踏下车同他一齐到餐厅门口去。

门口的侍者做作得很，端着架子穿着燕尾服，下巴高抬，眼神半点不往路人身上瞟。  
见了薛让却十分热情，用生硬的英语迎道：“Hsueh先生，您的位置一直在留。”

显然，这是家老派的意大利餐厅，薛让说这里现在的老板是个英国绅士。

餐厅放着爵士乐，一侧玻璃墙里养着巨蜥。

啧。

我收回目光，明明还没有点餐，侍者已经将菜一份份往桌上端。

“不知道老师的口味变了没有。”薛让开了瓶酒，斟了半杯递过来。  
我正纳闷他从何知道我的忌口，便想起来我们曾经也是坐在一桌吃过饭的。

他倒是细心，一记这么多年。

“这家牛排不错……”  
“薛让。”我抬头看他，他见状停下动作：“怎么了，张老师？”

“这些年……你过得怎么样？”

他一时没作声，半晌温和地笑了：“您不都瞧见了？”

“说的是过去这几年。”我弹了一下酒杯，玻璃墙里的巨蜥缓慢爬动。  
“他们都说，詹姆斯的这位中国学生很幸运——”

“我从不相信运气，张老师。”

他双手交叉着支住下半张脸——这是精英们在谈判桌上常摆出的姿态。

“我说过，当年若不是您将我拉回正轨，便不可能有现在的薛让。可一步步走到今天，靠的却不是当初碰到您的那般好运气。”

我摇摇头笑了。

薛让也微笑，他问：“您不信？”

“不是。”我叹口气，灌了两口杯中酒，闷闷地说：“家里有个侄子，不过比你小两岁，却还像小孩儿似的整天耍脾气呢。”

薛让摸着下巴想了两秒，问道：“是张宇轩？”  
“诶，你认得小轩？”

他笑起来：“说起来他还算我初中的小学弟。”

世界真是小。  
我也笑起来：“那正好，下次也该带他一起吃个饭，跟学长学学为人处世。”  
气氛松快了些，薛让抿了口酒笑得眉眼弯弯：“好啊——不过太早学会这些，不是什么绝对的好事。”

我见他也喝酒，立即想到我们是开车来的。  
兴许是喝了两口，竟然借着酒劲去摁他的酒杯：“不许喝，你碰了酒，待会儿谁来开车？”  
薛让无所谓道：“可以叫詹姆斯的司机来——”

“阿陈？”

我愣了愣，恍惚间居然听到了哥的声音。  
兴许是见我愣怔，薛让将手在我眼前晃了晃：“张老师？”

“阿陈。”

我抬起头，哥正站在我们桌旁边。

男人三十多岁，正是魅力沉甸甸的好时候。  
他穿着衬衫西裤，领带一丝不苟地束到颈前，显然刚刚结束商业饭局。

“哥！”

我站起身像往常一样抱住他。

他笑着拍拍我的头：“怎么回事，来这里玩几天？”

薛让也站起身来，有些疑惑问道：“张老师，这是——？”

我松开手，拍拍哥的肩膀：“这是我哥，亲的。”

薛让立即伸手，说道：“原来是张老师的哥哥。”

哥与薛让握了手，又问我：“你什么时候当过老师，怎么还有这么大的学生？”

当妹妹的，在哥哥面前难免放肆骄纵些。  
我丢开在小辈面前强作的端庄，点着他的肩说：“以为哥哥就什么都知道呀？你不知道的事儿可多——了去了。”

哥哥笑着摇摇头。

薛让说：“张先生不如同我们一起——”

话音未落，从楼上匆匆下来一位金发碧眼的女郎——这是哥的秘书之一。  
她见了我也有些惊讶，不过很快向我点了点头：“张小姐。”  
随后贴在哥耳边轻声而迅速地说了一些事。  
大约是突然改掉的行程，也许是大洋彼岸又出了状况——谁知道呢，他一直很忙。

果然，哥收了笑点点头，对薛让说：“抱歉，本该一起的。公司突发状况——这顿记在我账上吧，当做赔礼。”  
说罢拍拍我的肩，低声说：“下个月，哥哥一定能抽出时间回家，好么？”

我能说什么？  
只能点点头。

他又无意间往桌上瞥一眼，皱了皱眉头：“怎么喝这么烈的酒。”  
抬头看向薛让，说：“抱歉，让服务生换成果汁——你这位张老师喝多了撒酒疯。”

“说什么呢你？！”

哥不理我的话，转身快步走向门口，秘书急急地为他披上大衣。

“张老师与哥哥关系很好。”

和薛让重新坐下来，他果真叫侍者换成了果汁。

“是啊，毕竟他是这个世界上唯一的亲人——”说到一半噤了声。

差点忘了，坐在对面的这个孩子，在世界上已经没有一个亲人。

“抱歉。”

“张老师道什么歉。”薛让笑着说：“我这条命，说是张老师给的也不过分，张老师怎么倒觉得抱歉了。”

我被这番话说得哑口无言。

这个孩子，你不知道他说这些话究竟是真心还是假意。

尽管温柔得仿佛流水细柳一般，却总叫人无法再向他迈进一步。

待续


	7. 八面玲珑（七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小变态上线！

“到哪儿了？”

待了小半个月，总算有了回家的心思，刚出机场便接到李俊的电话。

“出机场了……有什么事？”  
他那头默了默，又笑：“还能有什么事……今晚方便接个facetime？”

你看，无事不登三宝殿。

我叹口气。  
“叹什么气？”

“叹世人看不透。”  
他在那头略带疑惑嗯了一声，我再次叹道：“商报说，李总在商业场上使的是铁腕，不近人情，不近女色，甚至有人猜是性冷淡。”  
“性冷淡的李先生？”

李俊在那头没说话，我几乎能想象出他无奈的样子。  
“听起来你心情不错。”

“还好，碰到了熟人，当初栽下的小树苗长大了，真是叫人感慨唏嘘。”  
李俊在那头笑两声：“总感觉你在四处播种子，也不怕回头恩情变了质？”  
“变质？这年头还是有好孩子的。”我将行李交给司机，到车里系安全带：“虽说碰着白眼狼的概率也不小……可我们干这行儿的，要是守不住人类的赤诚之心，不相信人性的那点儿光辉，真善美就全让你们这帮资本家败完了。”

“说不过你。”他那头背景里逐渐嘈杂起来，短促地同身旁人交谈几句，他说：“走了，别忘了晚上的事。”

“姑娘跟对象打电话？”  
司机蛮爱聊，自来熟得很：“异地还是出差啊，异地可辛苦。”

“不是对象。”我考虑了一下，说道：“是合作伙伴。”

“哦，哦——姑娘做什么生意？”  
“……卖画的，也接点别的艺术品。”  
“那挺高级！”司机打开了话匣子：“不过现在那些土老板懂啥，有的人拿毛笔随便甩甩都值几十万——哎，咱就真不懂艺术，你说这样的画叫哪门子艺术，要这叫艺术，那我上小学的外孙也是个艺术家……”

车停到了一中门口。

小轩这会儿也该开学了，照理说本该先给嫂嫂打个电话，可一想到无休止地抱怨便觉得脑仁疼。

一中是少有的高校半开放式中学，我熟门熟路走到男生公寓下头，他们这里有各寝室的储物柜。  
之前小轩磨着想要什么东西，又想避免嫂嫂的唠叨时，便常常要我送到这里来，每次都在这儿巴巴地等着。  
我劳心费力又破财，到这儿收获一句：“姑姑真好最爱姑姑。”和一个用力过猛的拥抱。

摇摇头，这一晃都两年前的事儿了。  
自打一上高中，这孩子就跟转了性似的。虽然仍撒娇，却越来越少地要求往学校送这送那，反倒是常常往我的小窝跑。

边想边按储物柜的密码，正打算将零食特产放进去，冷不防后面有个声音问：“同学，翻我们的柜子干什么？”

我一愣回过头，一个穿着校服背着单肩包的小孩正皱眉看着我。  
对不起，也不小了，比我高出大半个头。

这孩子有点面熟，苍白的脸，削瘦的下巴，长相有点像女孩子的脸……  
“你是……小轩，呃，张宇轩的同学？”

他也愣了愣，估计才想起来：“喔，您是——他姐姐？”

“姑姑。”

小轩从后头走过来，扔给单肩包小孩一瓶水，又有些不耐烦地问我：“你怎么来了。”

还闹脾气呢。

我叹口气：“去玩了一趟，给你带了点东西。”

单肩包男孩似乎察觉气氛有些不对，很知趣地点点头：“谢了轩哥，我先回寝室。”  
说完冲我笑笑转身进了公寓大厅。

我送完东西也不想多留，青春期的孩子性格太拧，还是晾几天好。  
正这么想着，小轩说：“换个地方说话，这里人太多。”说完转身带路，示意我跟上去。

现在的小孩儿都一套一套的，我跟着小轩拐过公寓楼、图书馆，最后进了他们戏剧社的更衣室。  
我熟悉这儿，是因为之前来看小轩他们的艺术节表演。刚才那个孩子似乎也是戏剧社的学生。

“现在没有人来。”小轩拿钥匙开了门，他看着我走进来，又将门关上，重新锁死。

更衣室没开灯，光线十分昏暗。我正疑惑究竟有什么话要在这儿说，冷不防身后一重。

“姑姑。”他抱住我，都快成年了，还跟小时候一样撒娇：“我前几天去家里……想给姑姑道歉，家里却没人。”  
“一直等到天黑也没人，一周都没人……”

“当然没人，我散心去了。”我没好气地说：“让你气得胸闷，不出去走走就被气死了。”

“我错了嘛……”小轩趴在脖颈里，他知道怎么服软，软得叫我不再忍心生气。  
“那为什么不打电话道歉，微信也行啊？”  
“怕姑姑已经把我拉黑了，不敢看…”他闷声闷气的，像只丧气的小狗：“姑姑这几天是一个人去的吗？”  
“是啊。问这个干什么？”  
“怕姑姑一个人有危险啊。”小轩说：“女孩子多大都是需要保护的。”  
“就会贫嘴。”

我推开他，转身抱着胳膊问：“跟你爸道歉了没？”  
他偏过脸去不看我。

“你说说你……你跟你爸…”我气得不知道说什么好：“还有嫂嫂——唉，算了，你们这一家，闹起气来就没个完。”

“所以我才说在姑姑这里最舒服。”他反倒理直气壮的。  
这孩子在我这儿真是被惯坏了，因此做什么事都是理直气壮的，说出什么话都觉得我理所应当会接纳——

“姑姑，你再等我几年好不好？”

“等你几年干嘛？现在就被你气死了。”  
“我是说真的。”他往前走了一步，我眼前的光线更暗了。

“姑姑，等我……大学，姑姑能不能…选我？”

我隐约听着这话不大对头。

“什么意思？”

“意思就是……”他俯下身来在我唇上吻了一下。

很轻，是属于少年的、小心翼翼的吻。

我抖着手捂上唇，这实在是……

“就是这个意思……姑姑。”他说。

我给了他一耳光。  
少年不明事理，大人不能也跟着糊涂。

“你被惯坏了。”我狼狈地擦着唇，口红一定花了。

他被打得偏过脸去，却执拗地回过头：“为什么不能？”  
“你说为什么！”我气极了，这究竟是什么事！  
“我是你亲姑姑，你爸爸是跟我从同一个娘胎里钻出来的，你问我为什么……？”  
“那又怎么样。”他平静地问。  
“你是不是疯了张宇轩？”我匪夷所思地看着他：“道德、人伦、法律……你问我那又怎么样？我问你，你这……见不得人的心思一旦让别人知道，谁会容你？学校？社会？你的好哥们儿？你爸知道了只会打断你的腿！”  
“我爸当然会打断我的腿。”他突然——竟然很无奈似的笑笑：“别以为我不知道啊，姑姑。”

我退后一步，心里冷得直往下坠。

“躲什么啊姑姑。”他立在原地没动，一字一顿地问：“我乱伦，我是畜生，不过是因为身上流着畜生的血。”  
“姑侄乱伦算什么，亲兄妹才叫刺激呢，是不是啊姑姑？”

我连抬手打他的力气都没了。

“你怎么知道的。”  
“这得感谢我爸给我的聪明脑袋。”小轩笑笑，眼睛里突然浸出透明的泪：“你们相爱，我妈和我算什么。我爱你，我又算什么。姑姑，血缘这种东西，你说到底可不可笑。”  
“那都是过去的事了……”我深深吸一口气：“你知道，我们小时候情况很特殊，吊桥效应……”

小轩摇摇头：“可是我真的爱你。”  
“没有你，我活不下啊姑姑。”

“你先出去。”我的心很乱，我说：“你先回宿舍去，别出现在我眼前。”  
“姑姑……”  
“滚，别让我说第二遍。”

小轩最终起身，很轻地关上门。  
脚步声走远了。

我并没有哭，眼睛里半点泪都没有。  
现在急切地想抽根烟，身上却没带半点烟丝。

难受。

我重新靠上墙，更衣室里屋的门却咔嗒一响。

我脸色苍白，看着少年从里屋走出来。  
“诶呀，伦理大戏啊姑姑。”  
刚才那个孩子，那个男生女相的孩子笑眯眯走出来，手里拿着手机。

“本来不想听的，可是……”他在屏幕点了几下，小轩的声音从里头播放出来。

我倒是觉得好笑：“怎么着，小朋友，你想拿这个威胁谁？”  
“哦哦，对姑姑当然没什么影响。”他笑眯眯地靠近，手机在我眼前晃了晃：“不过轩哥打算申请学校，嗯……这些事情虽然不足以让他被退学，可多少会有点影响是不是？”

“你们就是这么做朋友的？”  
他哈哈大笑，几乎笑出泪来：“姑姑真有意思，怪不得全家人都喜欢姑姑。朋友？这种玩意儿既不刺激，又不新鲜。”

我说：“好吧，你想做什么尽管去做。你可以试试，试试你惹不惹得起。”

他啧一声，又在手机上翻了翻：“张陈，xx协会成员，鉴赏师。父母双亡，幼时和哥哥一起被拐卖……三个月之后被找回来，唔……都遭受了性侵？毕业于一中，后来升入t大，大二申请交换，在国外读了研究生。前男友是t大念书时的同学，现在签了公司，还是个当红小生。后来一直没有固定的男朋友，床伴倒是不少。”  
“我的信息没错吧姑姑？”

他抬起脸冲我笑笑：“我也是有点能力的，变态也要有变态的资本嘛。”


	8. 八面玲珑（八

他叫莫笛。

名字也像女孩。

我靠在更衣室的柜子上与他对视了一会儿，突然觉得有些累。  
这样的事...那样的事...没个完。  
干嘛非要坚持每件事都争个所以然呢？妥协一番又能如何呢？

再说这么大的少年能掀起什么风浪..说实在的，我对这小变态也突然有点感兴趣。

小轩的告白将我彻底从长辈的架子上拉下来，于是我突然想知道，像他们这么大的少年，心里头都在想什么？

“好吧，莫...笛是不是？”

他笑眯眯地点头，将手机收回校服裤兜里。揣着兜的样子，真像个干干净净的少年。

“你想做什么？要钱，还是希望通过我获得什么人脉？”

“诶呀，姑姑~”  
他叫得我直皱眉。  
“不要总是把人想得这么坏呀，再说我也不缺钱。”他慢慢靠过来，保持在一个礼貌的距离，说出的话却不怎么礼貌。  
“其实也关注姑姑很久了，所以......”  
他殷红的唇弯了弯：“我想和姑姑做爱。”

————————

在酒店。

很奇异的，我没有生气。  
真的，心里头反而很平静，当我对着镜子卸妆时，我觉得我大概是真疯了。

和与自己侄子同样年纪的小同学做爱....  
水流冲在身上，我忽然从镜子里看到我锁骨上的纹身。这是刚谈恋爱那会儿纹的，好在当时没有傻到纹对方的名字。  
不过也确实是情侣纹身，我纹在锁骨，初恋纹在了左侧第三条肋骨上。

那时候我们——

想这些做什么。我自嘲地叹口气，擦干身子推门走出去，看到坐在床边的人顿住了步子。

是个女孩。  
不......或许是......

“好看吗，姑姑？”

莫笛穿着露肩的乳白色短上衣和几乎露出腿根的蓝格短裙。白丝袜，以及黑色漆皮高跟。  
戴着及肩假发，不说话的时候真以为是个乖巧的女孩子。

我沉默地看着他。  
怎么说呢，也不是接受不了，只是......

“你有这种癖好？”

“嗯哼。”他拍拍身边的床：“只有在做爱的时候哦。”  
我叹口气，都这时候了，出什么事都受着吧。

我靠在床头习惯性地磕出一支烟，他将烟拿开：“吸烟不好，姑姑。不如吸我？”  
他两腿岔开跪在我的腰两侧，我不自觉地扶住他的腰，很细。但很结实，与真正的少女纤弱柔软的腰身完全不同。

他轻轻仰起头露出喉结，说：“好姑姑，舔一下嘛...”  
我吻上他的喉结，到此为止他没有任何逾矩的行为。

他颈部的皮肤很嫩，舔上去时会像小兽一样闷哼。这很容易使人产生施虐的想法。  
舔舐渐渐变成噬咬，他开始时不断喘息，后来变成带着哭腔的浪叫。  
是的，浪叫，我没想过男性可以叫成这样。

不过出奇的是，我竟然十分受用。

“姑姑....好爽....”他一只手揉捏着我的乳尖，另一只手顺着我的脊背往下滑。  
他穿着蕾丝内裤，我撩开他的短裙，他似乎享受够了喉结处的快感，低下头来吻我的唇。

十分恶劣的吻，与李俊的吻完全不同。

李俊做爱时虽然重欲，但懂得照顾人；可这小变态却全然是个疯子，半咬半吻的，两人唇齿间很快溢出血腥味儿。

我试图推开他，男孩的力量却大得惊人。  
于是我将怒气发泄在手底下，用力扯碎了他的内裤。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈....”  
他突然停动作，却笑个不停。刚才被咬喉结时爽出了泪，因此现在一边擦泪一边笑：“姑姑好凶啊...好喜欢....”

他就着被推开的动作仰倒下去，双腿大大的岔开，露出双腿间干净漂亮的一根。

“姑姑，要不要试试撕丝袜？”他的眼从睫毛下看我，真像只狐狸。  
“会很爽哦。”

我今晚几乎是被他牵着走，撕了丝袜，任由他的手指插进去，我在他的手中高潮。

“姑姑你看.....”他将手举在我面前，亮晶晶的，是我的体液。  
“好漂亮...我要拍下来。”来不及阻止，他已经咔嚓拍下来——天知道他手机里都是些什么动作。

他将手机扔到一边，拉着床单很无所谓地擦了擦手，然后倾身靠过来。  
“爽不爽，姑姑？”

“嗯。”

他身上已经没一件完整的衣服，干脆将假发也扯下来；只穿着一双漆皮高跟，两条长腿上挂着蔫蔫耷着的被扯碎的丝袜。

“我也很爽，可是还不够。”他捏着我腰上的软肉，眼里几乎全是欲色。  
“都说十八岁男孩最硬，可是十七岁也很棒啊。”莫笛分开我的腿，前戏很足，那里已经湿透，并且不断流出水来。

他很顺利地进去，几乎是呻吟着叹息：“好棒....”

确实很硬，我喉咙里逸出呻吟，肉体的碰撞声和水声渐起。

就当我的眼前泛起水雾，再次达到高潮时，手机响了。  
是微信的视频通话。

也就是在这时我才想到，今晚上似乎约了和李俊的facetime....

“呃...突然这么紧...”莫笛喘了一声，胳膊一捞拿起我的手机：“哈.....这就是那个床伴？”

“给我...”话一出口便腻得不像样子。

莫笛像突然起了什么恶趣味似的，飞快摁下接听键，然后将手机扔到床尾。

“嗯，给姑姑。”他摁住我的手制止我起身的动作，故意曲解着我刚才的话：“全都给姑姑。”

动作猛然激烈起来，我几乎承受不住，泪水顺着眼角流下，下体竟有了尿意。

莫笛吻上我的耳朵，灵巧的舌头在耳廓和耳道口舔出黏腻水声：“姑姑，你床伴好像听到我们做爱了怎么办？”

与此同时，床尾的手机里传出李俊清晰的声音：“张陈，现在是谁在你的床上？”


	9. 八面玲珑（九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我可以让你更脏一点

过了小半个月，李俊回来了。

这期间小轩打过两次电话，语气小心翼翼的，我尽量当作什么也没发生，给他寄一些吃的和衣物到学校，嘱咐他好好学习。

莫笛来找过我三次，做爱。  
前两次在酒店，后来我才知道那是他家里开的酒店。  
最后一次在我家里。  
他穿黑吊带，渔网袜，红色漆皮鞋，细高的跟在我双腿间蹭来蹭去。

“姑姑喜欢么？”  
他戴的齐肩黑色假发，发尾微微向里扣着，眼线拉得又长又细，睫毛卷翘，像只勾人的野猫。  
这回他不像第一次一样疯，反而细腻下来，温柔得不像话。

当然，这小变态不会让人好过，不如说是换了种磨人方式。就像现在，他正低头慢慢舔吮着我的锁骨，温热的呼吸湿润柔软的舌尖交织在一起令人有些发痒；一只手扶住我的肩，另一只耐心地挑逗，从尾椎到阴蒂，我下体的每个敏感点他都知道，这孩子聪明得令人害怕。  
尽管如此，我却没办法推开他，他感到我的挣扎，轻轻咬了咬锁骨处，抬头笑眼弯弯看着我。

“姑姑，今天很着急呀？”  
我喘息着偏过头去不看他，说真的，我没有这种癖好。  
他笑着凑上来吻我的唇，手摸到背后去摸箍着我手的——手铐。  
对，手铐。  
红色的情趣手铐，我猜该是情趣的，可也十分结实，成年女子的力量挣脱不开。  
他咬着我的唇，将身后手铐手铐拉得咣啷响，嘴上含糊不清地说：“这多好，多刺激……姑姑很喜欢的。”  
实际上我分不清到底喜不喜欢，可是…很舒服，我承认。莫笛似乎有种奇妙的掌控力，至少在床上，永远都是他半哄半求地，“姑姑，来试试嘛，很舒服的。”“别害怕…”“亲亲我嘛……”  
偶尔还露出哭腔，可实际上永远是他主导。  
像引诱夏娃的蛇，一次又一次带我探索未知的、前所未有的体验。他是个怪孩子，却聪明得过分，似乎是溢出的天分将他淹没了，因此人变得神经质，开始在情欲上找乐子。  
他起了身，双眼有些迷离，双手捧住我的脸：“姑姑真好看，可总是没什么表情。”他的唇湿润着，弯起来，露出尖利的虎牙：“好想把姑姑弄哭啊……我们玩点别的吧？”

他蒙住了我的眼。  
我听到床边窸窸窣窣的，他似乎在翻找什么东西。  
我听到打火机的声音。  
这小变态可千万别烧房子玩儿，我问：“莫笛，你在做什么？”  
“诶，别着急～”

他的声音近了些，重新跪在我身上，并且将我身上的毯子扯了。本来身上的衣服已经叫他扯得七零八落，现在几乎是完全赤裸着身体，而视觉被剥夺，人在黑暗中不自觉地会产生恐惧感。  
他似乎察觉到这一点，哼着声笑，与此同时将什么发烫的东西逐渐靠近我的胸前。  
灼热的一滴滚在肌肤上，我条件反射地呻吟出声，那滴液体却很快冷却、凝固。  
“好漂亮…”

我反应过来这是什么东西……

“是低温蜡烛，没关系的。”  
莫笛这样说着，将蜡烛移到我的乳头上方。因为我感到那里骤然灼热，尽管有心理准备，还是压抑着从喉咙里呻吟，眼角甚至因为刺激流出了泪。  
他却用指尖抹去我的泪，似乎十分满意，将蜡烛一路滴下去，在身体条件反射的不断颤抖中，他顿了顿动作，一只手抬起我的腿。  
我预感到他将要做的事，想要伸手阻止，此刻却骤然感到束缚和屈辱感：“住手……那里不行…”  
“没关系的…”莫笛似乎玩得很开心，他微凉的手指拨弄阴蒂，他想要将最娇嫩的那颗逗弄出来。  
终于明白了被铐手蒙眼的屈辱，身上甚至沾满红色蜡泪，单是想想都觉得淫靡。  
莫笛很有技巧，他究竟逗弄过多少女人…她们也曾这样，被束缚着、在惴惴不安的同时被强制着体验快感么？  
他用剪得平齐的指甲轻轻刮蹭敏感的阴蒂，剥开细嫩的包皮，最柔嫩的阴蒂头变得坚挺，颤抖地立起来。  
我想并拢腿，却只能无力地夹住他劲瘦的腰。  
“莫笛，别太过分…”

他却更加用力地钳住腿，声音里带着显而易见的渴欲：“放轻松，姑姑，很快的……”  
灼热的越来越近，最终带着灼烧和疼痛包裹起来，我剧烈地弓起身子，嘶哑而怪异地尖叫一声，下一秒就没了力气。  
莫笛吹熄蜡烛，将它随手丢开，俯下身来揭我的眼罩：“好了，姑姑不哭……”  
我再没有动一下的力气，失神地盯着天花板，他不断吻着我的泪。其实疼痛感并不强烈，只是最敏感处被人控制的恐惧感令人无法脱身。  
他轻轻将下体插进去，盯着我的眼睛，眼里黑浸浸的让人难受。  
那双眼睛逐渐蒙上一层水雾。  
“好喜欢啊，姑姑…”  
他喘息，少年正是腰腿有力的好时候，我几乎有些承受不住。当他恶趣味地顶到最深处研磨，直到整个小腹泛起酸麻时，他忽然吻向我的唇角。  
“姑姑，有没有想过我们的孩子会是什么样？”  
他环着我的腰，手指顺着手铐的边缘慢慢滑动：“会很聪明，又好看…不管是男孩女孩都会好看……”  
我慢慢皱起眉头，现在总该玩够了。  
“手铐解开。”  
“不行。”他警告似的咬我下巴，执拗道：“还没回答问题呢，姑姑？”

我脑子里一片混乱，哪里会去想这些问题？

他的表情失落一瞬，很快又弯起唇角，下面狠狠顶了两下：“好吧……那我要射在里面……”  
“不行！”  
“为什么不行？”他猛烈地抽插，眼神都有些涣散：“姑姑不告诉我，那就生出来看看，看看到底是什么样子好了。”

我却没有喘息的机会，接下来几乎是强迫着与他接吻、做爱。  
他在深吻中射了精。

最后他举起相机，又将这淫靡的场景拍了下来。

他穿好衣服坐在床边，哼着歌慢慢翻看相机里那些照片——我不知道他拍了多少。  
手铐却依然没有解开，我知道我此时一定很狼狈：身体未着寸缕，额上细密的汗黏着头发，因为有些缺氧而半张着嘴微微喘息；身上有红的蜡泪和白浊的精液，还有年轻人收不住力气弄出的红痕。两条腿发酸，再也没有  
力气并拢，阴道口不断有热的体液慢慢涌出，可能是潮吹余波，可能是莫笛精液，也可能是因过度刺激导致的失禁尿液。  
而就在这荒诞的时刻，我无神地看着天花板，听着莫笛轻轻哼着调子，竟然感到奇异的安宁。

安宁…安宁。  
而要知道，最为安宁的时刻，就是暴风雨来临之前。

我听到玄关门锁的开关，除我之外，有钥匙的只有两个人——李俊，或者哥哥。  
而无论是谁看到我这副样子，于我都不是什么体面的事情。  
可我真的已经没有一丝力气。

莫笛仿佛没听见有人越走越近——即便听到了他也毫不在乎，仍旧低头摆弄着相机。

卧室的门被轻轻推开，来人步子顿了顿。  
莫笛这才抬头看向来人，他说：“诶，叔叔好。”

李俊还穿着大衣，手里拎着包装精巧的袋子，看不出风尘仆仆的样子，却也能猜到是从机场来的。  
他慢慢走到我身边，拂开我的头发，表情里看不出喜怒。  
“张陈……”他一定看到了我身上沾满的蜡烛和精液。  
他问：“你和这个学生，是自愿的？”

莫笛弯起眼睛，自从李俊进了屋子，他一直在看我，那眼神仿佛在欣赏一出戏剧。

我点头，疲累的闭上眼睛。  
床伴么……自然是不该有什么道德约束，可让人撞见这副情景，总会有些……

“原来有这种癖好。”  
他颔首，回过身对莫笛伸出一只手：“幸会，莫家的小公子？想不到竟在这里见面。”  
莫笛眼上还带着妆，身上那股子轻狂浪气竟然被稳稳压下去。少年伸出指尖碰了碰，眼睛瞥向我，又说：“李先生真是会找伴儿，姑姑这样的，谁会不喜欢呢？”  
李俊没说话，莫笛扬扬眉，对我挥手道：“回见呀，姑姑～”

门咣地被关上，屋子里只剩我们两个人。  
他没说话，只沉默地看我。

不知过了多久，我稍稍缓了点力气，却发现手铐还铐在一起。  
……钥匙呢？

我抬眼对上李俊的眼神，他的眸子沉下去。  
要是我看到李俊和其他人滚在床上，我会怎么做？答案是结束这段关系。  
李俊跟我是同类，因此我绝不让他为难。  
“我们……”我稍稍起身，才发现嗓子已经哑了。  
“十分激烈么，嗓子都哑了。”李俊慢慢解开大衣的扣子，屋里确实有点闷，还有先前淫靡的味道。  
他的嘲讽我当没听见，嘲就嘲吧，是我亏心在先。

“我们就到这儿吧。”我说。  
李俊却捏捏眉心笑了：“什么？”  
“你也看到了，我们…或许结束关系会好一点。”

李俊脱掉大衣，又松了领带，慢慢俯过身，一只腿跪在我腿间，西裤裹着的膝盖顶着还在涌出体液的穴口。  
他问：“手是绑着还是铐着？”  
“……这跟你没关系。”

“没关系…？”  
他不常笑，此时却微微弯起眼睛：“阿陈，原来你有这种癖好。”  
他陡然粗暴而凶狠地吻上来，手摸到后面的手铐又是冷笑。他咬破了我的唇，两人唇齿间满是血腥味，而后直起身解开皮带，金属扣啪嗒一声，他坚挺的顶着内裤，已经勃起了。

“喜欢把自己玩儿的这么脏啊，陈陈……”他俯过来，在耳边用气声，轻轻地：“为什么不等我呢，我可以让你更脏一点。”


End file.
